Bella and Edward
by 123cullenlover
Summary: After BD, Bella and Edward get into a fight, live in the same house. Eventually all the other couples break up... girls versus boys begins... other couples get back together, will Bella & Edward get back?
1. Bella and Edward break up?

Bella and Edward

Bella's POV: Chapter 1

It had been three years till I had married Edward. I know that we'd have to move soon but at the time that doesn't concern me. What only does is how cute and totally handsome Edward looks like.

"Nessie's going to wake up soon, Love." Said that incredible voice.

Just as we were going to get dressed I heard a girl's voice. Renessme's!

"Renessmee Carlie Cullen!!!! What are you doing! And why is Jake in your bedroom!" Edward screamed.

"Um, well what happened was Jacob wanted to talk to me and…" she carried on. By now everyone was in our little cottage. Edward was in hysterics and I was shocked but secretly proud.

"Edward, honey, its ok nothing happened." I calmed him, but it didn't work.

"What do you mean nothing was happening! It doesn't matter. How can you take this so easily? She should be grounded!" screamed Edward even more. He never talked to me like that. Now I was getting angry, he was her father but he should give her some freedom.

"Dude, cool it. Poor Jasper here is going to die." joked Emmett. But it was true he did look like he was going to.

"Edward, Emmet is right calm down." I tried again.

"Fine but if I see this dog in our daughter's bedroom one more time I won't be happy." Edward replied.

Next Day: same POV

"Honey don't you think you took yesterday morning's incident a little seriously? Nessie was crying yesterday and Jake seemed less cheery than how he usually is." I pressed.

" I know I know but I have this feeling that our little nessie isn't little anymore but big and that she isn't going to be with us any longer." He replied.

"Oh Jake stop tickling me… oops." What! Not again I thought. I don't want this to happen. Please tell me that I'm dreaming, although I can't.

"Renessmee, and Jake, after last morning's warning how can you think that you wouldn't be caught! You guys are grounded apart from each for three weeks. No texting, no looking at each other. And keep in mind that I'll be watching closely." Lectured Edward. Once again all the family members were watching, but this time none of them seemed like they would want to interrupt .

" Edward I don' t think that would be the most wise thing to do." I stated simply.

" Bella I know that's harsh but.. I can't do anything else…"

" No Edward, I think three weeks is too much maybe one or one and half."

" Too much? Bella please.. think about what I said."

I did Edward and I think that's too harsh." My voice raised a little. Something told me that was the wrong thing to do because he spoke even louder this time.

" Bella, no, I'm not going to let you sink me any of your stupid ideas … wait that's not what I meant stupid is the wrong thing… don't take that please Bella.." I was shocked. Stupid? What?

" Edward how could you gave said that? And yes I took that and got offended by it. Stupid? What are your punishments for this? what is your idea ? Huh? Edward do you think before you say something?" Right after those words slipped out of my mouth I knew I regretted them.

" Think? DO you think? I mean I bet you wouldn't even care if Ness here got kidnapped would you? All you say is that I'm over protective but I think you are under – protective! "

" Well if that's what you think I'm then fine!" I shouted

" Well then fine it is."

" Guys both of you are wrong, please don't fight.. you know you love each other." Pleaded Alice."

"Alice stay out of this, this is our fight!" Said Edward coldly.

" Don't say that to my sister!" I protested. Well you could say that we fought for hours and finally in the end we were furious at each other and poor Alice was hurt and didn't talk to Edward at all.


	2. What happens to ALice and Jasper?

Hey Peps! Did ya like the last chap? This is my first story so please give me some ideas. Enjoy!!

Ps: I also forgot to mention that all the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Not me, but her.

Alice's Pov:

"Alice, it's ok." Jasper said while trying to cool me down. Of course, I was mad as ever at Edward for yelling at me. I mean, I get the point that this is him we're talking about, but he still doesn't have to be this mean.

"Well, I'm not really angry, but this time Edward crossed the line a bit. You know? He has to give Nessie some freedom. She is 16 years old." **AN: Ok, I'm guessing. Not accurate.**

" Sixteen years? Well, that may be true but she still is a little girl. That doesn't mean that she can just cross the line and do whatever she wants. I'm kind of disappointed with Nessie. I expected that she would be a little more responsible."

"Honey, do you know the girl's emotions? It isn't her fault." How can Jasper not understand? I was getting angry. But I think I said tit a little to harsh because Jasper started to raise his voice now.

" Alice! Yes, I know what Nessie feels like. And I also know how Edward feels like. And it's time that you respect that." Jasper said roughly.

"Well, when you put it that way maybe you can tell yourself how I feel like!" I all but shouted, as I walked out of our room. I was furious. No, beyond furious. I was going to go to see Bella.

Jasper's Pov:

Did she just leave? Did we just have a fight? This is wrong. I don't want to have a fight with Alice but how can she be so arrogant? Maybe, I should go see Edward. I want to how he's taking it.

" Jasper, you did the right thing and I appreciate it. Thanks for supporting me, man." And the mind reader came. Of course.

" Hey, anything for my bro."

"Huh… want to spy on the girls? It'll be a good experience for us. We'll know what they're talking about, and if they still like us, but that's not saying I like them.

"Yeah-Yeah, man. That's the best idea you've ever come up with. Let's do this thing!"

"Like you've come up with any better ones, Jazzy-poo.

And, I'm stopping here. I typed this up like at 1:00, so go easy on me. Please review and give me some suggestions.


	3. Emmet and Rosalie

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a long time. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**RPOV: (Rosalie)**

" Hey, Emmett don't you think that Edward was being a little inconsiderate about the whole Nessie thing?" I mean she is 16. She should get some freedom." I could understand why Edward behaved like that but like I said, she is 16.

" No… not really. Nessie is Edward's little girl. I can connect to him. I would've have reacted the same way."

" Well, I can relate but…. never mind. Maybe I should how Bella's taking it." I didn't want my little sister to get hurt.

"Woah Rose! Is that coming from you? I never thought that I'd see the day when my Rosie wants to comfort Bella." I said in a teasing way.

What did he say? I know Emmett was just teasing, but it hurt. And I'm not the type of girl who just lets these things go! "Emmett, you know how I felt when Edward first met Bella. I thought you would've let that go by now. And to think that you didn't let go is just insulting!" My voice raised higher but I didn't care. I was hurt.

" Rose, maybe you should learn to take a joke. I was kidding, Honey!" I knew this was rude but I had to say something.

" Excuse me? Maybe you should learn to make better jokes, if that's what you call it." He winced and I knew I hit his gut.

" Are you insulting my joke- making skills, because if you are, that's like saying your not pretty, which by- the – way your not." Hah! And Emmett scores.

"Well, if I'm not so pretty, maybe I should never talk to you ever again!" And with that I ran to BELLA'S cottage.

**EPOV:**

Jasper and I were about to spy on Bella and Alice.

"What are you guys doing?" Rosalie was here and she was fuming mad.

" We're doing something?" I made it sound like a question. Rosalie never liked it when she didn't get a straight answer.

"Something, Like what?" I was getting angrier.

"You know what, Rose I don't want to tell you. And I don't have to tell you." I replied rudely. Jasper gave me a questioning look.

"This will shooo her off." I replied and Jazz understood.

"Well, fine but just so you Emmett and I have broken up – officially. We'll never talk to each other again!"

"Woah, really?" Jazz said. This is too good. Lets go see what Emmett is up to, Edward. And with that we went to see Emmett.

**Hope you liked it! Review and please give me some suggestions like if you want longer chapters. **

**Please, Please remember to review!**


	4. Nessie and Jacob

**Did u guys like the last chapter? "Tell" me if I need to change or improve on stuff. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**EPOV:**

Ok, what I did was wrong but Jacob should have stayed in his limits, I mean when Bella was human, I didn't do it with her. Even when she begged me, I only tried after we got married (**an: not sure of this, but let's just pretend that's what happened)**.

"Emmett? Is it true? You and Rosalie broke up?" Jasper interrupted me thoughts.

"Yah, Emmett. She seemed pretty mad. I mean, I feel horrible to what I did to Bella." I admitted. "You and Rose are very close. What exactly happened?"

Emmet told us everything.

"You know, Emmet? I think that what you did is very wrong. You know how Rosalie's very sensitive about her physical appearance. "

"I know that Jasper, but what am I going to do?"

"You know what I have a plan, why don't we compromise with the girls and Jacob and Nessie? I mean, now that I've thought about it, it seems reasonable." I replied.

"Eddie, that might be the wisest thing that you've ever said!"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Ok, getting back to reality, Emmett, I think that Edward is right. We can let Nessie and Jacob spend time together but not…. you know what I mean." He said smiling.

**JacobPOV: Meanwhile**

I was still with Nessie, but I began to realize what I did wrong.

"Nessie?"

"Hmm?" she replied. I could tell that she was thinking about the previous incidents.

I had a bad premonition that what I'm going to say to Nessie now might ruin our relationship, but I have to say it, to make an understanding here.

"What, Jacob?"

"See, I think that what we did was kind of wrong." I started slowly. Ness just looked at me, but I could tell that something just crossed her mind and that wasn't good.

"So you're saying that we shouldn't see each other?" she said softly but with a lot of meaning behind her words,

"No!" I quickly replied. "I'm saying that maybe we shouldn't go behind your parent's backs too much."

" Are you that this was my idea?"

"No, Ness. But just so we're clear on this, it isn't my idea either."

"So, it's my idea really then. And that means its my fault."

"Nessie, No! It's not your idea or your fault." I raised my voice a little bit higher just so that she sees that I'm serious and not kidding.

"Why are you raising your voice? I mean you make me feel like like I'm the bad guy! She raised her voice too.

"Ness, I didn't raise my voice! You know, this is just like last time. I just want you to know that I'm serious and then you think I'm angry at you! Why does this – "

"So, you raise your voice and then say that you're not angry at me? OH…. So I'm the bad guy!" Nessie interrupted.

"You know what? YES! You are. I mean you're the one who decided not to tell your parents!" I shouted

"Yeah sure blame it on others and leave! I mean who came? Like twice in a row every night?"

"You know what Nessie? I'm done. D – O – N – E! Done!"

"Well FINE! I'm DONE too, Jacob! You're sooo annoying!

"Me? I should be saying that!"

"You moronic dog! Why do just – "

"That's enough, Reneesme!"

"Dad? When – "

"I came when you said, ' "_**So, you raise your voice and then say that you're not angry at me? OH…. So I'm the bad guy!" **_

_Edward, _I thought.

_Edward I know you can hear me! Look, I'm sorry but its just not working out between Nessie and me. _I said while Ness was talking to Jasper.

_I mean I'm trying really hard to make this work but I… I'm sorry._

"And that's when you came." Nessie ended.

"Nessie, I'm sorry if I disappoint or hurt you in anyway but, I think I'm with Jacob on this one." jasper replied.

For once, I kinda like him! "See, Nessie! I mean – "

"You're not in this!" she shouted.

"Wow! Bitter hatred." Jasper replied to Edward.

Nessie gave him a disapproving look and with that she ran off to Bella.

"Jacob, I can relate to you, but this doesn't mean that it isn't your fault. When you imprinted on Nessie, that meant that you'll take care of her so you have to fix this. I don't care how you're going to do this, but if you hurt my girl again, I'll break your bones!" Edward repled.

"Oh, I'm going to like this!" Emmett exclaimed! We all gave Emmett a look.

**Nessie's POV: **

I trying really hard not to cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. I repeated. The only person that would make me feel better is mom. I needed to see mom.

When I got to the house, I cried, " Mom?"

"OH, honey! What happened?" my mom comforted me.

" Jacob and I got into a fight." I said sadly.

"What for?"

"Jake thinks – no says that it's my fault about what happened tonight."

Her grasp tightened but she didn't say anything. After a long five minutes, Mom finally talked.

"Honey, why don't you got to sleep and we'll try to sort this out."

"Please don't do anything to Jacob."

"I won't do anything, Ness. I'm just going to have a talk with…."

I knew what she meant but I didn't say anything.

"OK, some rest seems good."

"Alright, hon. Sweet dreams!" she smiled.

"Good night" I replied.

**BPOV**

I was angry, no not angry but furious. My baby! I told him, not to hurt her. I gave him a chance and he….

I went back to Alice and Rosalie. We were talking about the guys, but now the topic will differ.

"Alice, Rose?" I called

"Yes, Bella?" Rose replied.

"Bella, Why to do you seem angry?" Alice responded.

"I'm only angry? I think the word's more like furious or fuming or outraged or –"

"Yes, we get the point, honey. But why? Is it because of Edward, because I'll go talk to him right now if something happened." Rose replied.

"Ahhhh, Rose I never knew you cared about me so much! It means a lot to me." I hugged her. I was really happy, but still angry at Jacob.

"Honey, we've both felt for you. I showed it to you, and Rose didn't. Now, Bells what was it you were angry about?"

"The idiot, moronic wolf hurt my little baby girl's heart!"

"WHAT DID HE DO? IS NESSIE ALRIGHT? PLEASE TELL ME SHES OK!" Alice and Rose yelled.

"I talked to Ness, and she was heartbroken. She told me not to hurt the idiot so I can't but I am going to have a talk with him and I need you girls to help me."

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other and responded, " We can do that."

"Ok, then here's the plan."

**Esme's POV:**

I was really concerned about my children. All of then were fighting and now even Nessie and Jacob were not together. I need to talk to Carlisle.

"Honey?" I called.

"Yes, dear?" I heard.

"I need to talk to you about something very important." At that second, he was before me.

I smiled, "I'm concerned about our children, we should be one happy family, not fighting like this. It just isn't right."

"Well, to be honest I'm concerned about them too. But I have a plan. Why don't we pretend like we fought and go to each of the sides. You go to the girls and I'll go to the boys. We'll talk about how we hate each other, but in the middle we'll change the topic slightly so that boys and the girls are in each other's feet and understand each other. " Carlisle replied.

"That's a briliiant idea! I love you honey! Anyways, just remember to not to listen to anything I say about you to girls – unless it's good of course."

"I won't listen to what you say but just remember not to listen to me either. And once again – I love you my dear Esme!"

**Liked it? Loved it? Review please! I need to know what I can change/ or improve on for next time. Peace out!**


End file.
